Under the Mistletoe
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: At Geoff's Christmas Party, Justin can't help noticing that everyone else brought a date to the party. After Katie and Sadie fail to cheer him up, Justin starts wondering if there is something wrong with him. But someone unexpected might just save his Christmas cheer. Dawstin oneshot.


**As requested by An Angry American.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

If there was one thing that Geoff knew how to do, and how to do well, it was throw a party. He'd gone all out for the small party that Bridgette had suggested they host. The decorations were actually quite nice, and Justin had to admit, he was actually impressed. Knowing Geoff as all the Total Drama contestants did, Justin had expected tacky decorations, Geoff wearing at least half of them, awesome music playing just a bit too loud and that all the beverages would be spiked.

He had to admit that he was slightly impressed, if only because it had never occurred to him that Geoff might actually have a shred of class.

_Or perhaps not. _Justin thought as he observed Geoff and Bridgette against the wall, shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

Making his way through the partygoers, Justin was very nearly bumped by Lindsay, who Tyler had been twirling across the dancefloor, but had let go of when he'd managed to trip and fall flat on his face. A dizzy Lindsay had continued to spin through the crowd, bumping into various people before she spun off the dancefloor and hit the wall.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed as her behind hit the floor.

"Sorry!" Tyler called from across the dancefloor, evoking looks of amusement from those of his castmates that his girlfriend had bumped.

"It's okay! Dakota saved Sam from harm!" The green-haired mutant called back, holding up her geeky boyfriend like he was a doll. "Dakota love Sam!"

"You call that dancing, Sergeant Soggy-Shorts?!" Jo's voice called attention to one of the most unlikely and visually unappealing couples that Justin could have ever imagined. Despite their – mostly Jo's – constant denials, everyone knew that the jockette and the cadet had been dating for nearly six weeks.

Justin averted his eyes from the dance-off that the new couple was currently having. He hardly thought that constant rivalry was something one should build a relationship off of. After all, all that fighting would just cause wrinkles! He much preferred to steer well clear of such hostile relationships so that he wouldn't age prematurely.

"So I was thinking that when you meet my parents, you should maybe shower and actually wear deodorant for once before you meet them." Justin's former crush, Courtney, was telling her new boyfriend, Scott.

He had been disappointed by her rejection initially, but after seeing how controlling and bossy she really was by watching her in both World Tour and All Stars, Justin realized that he had really dodged a bullet. Sure, she had a killer voice and she was very pretty, but she was much better suited to play the role of his agent than his girlfriend.

It still stung that she had chosen a foulmouthed punk and then a stinking redneck over him though. How hideous was he, that a guy with facial piercings and a green mohawk, and then a ginger-haired, freckle-faced scrawny farmboy should be deemed as more desirable than him?

As as he made his way through the party, he realized that nearly everyone there had a date. He supposed that most of them were freaky and almost all of them were unattractive, so their standards were far lower than his anyway. He needed someone beautiful and devoted to him, but not bossy like Courtney or obsessive like Sierra – who currently was dragging Cody across the room by his wrist.

Justin rolled his eyes and continued on to the refreshments table, where he found two of his biggest fans sitting together and chatting. Offering them a charming smile, he decided that he could use a pick me up to restore his Christmas cheer. He could be single and cheerful, so long as he knew _someone_ out there still adored him. "Hello ladies."

"Oh my gosh! Look Sadie! It's Justin! Hi Justin!" Katie said excitedly, grabbing her best friend's hands in excitement.

Justin smiled. At least he could rely on Total Drama's best female friends for life to adore him above all others.

"Oh my gosh! Katie, I bet he's here to congratulate us!" Sadie said, her excited tone matching her best friend's, before the two began looking around the room for something. "Where did DJ go? And Trent?" Or some_one_. "They ought to be with us when Justin congratulates us on our monthaversary!"

Or not.

Was nobody at this party as still single? Not that he would ever lower himself to dating a castmate, but it was still good to see them swoon at his perfectly chiseled jaw and sculpted abs. And his castmates had such low standards that he was pretty much a god.

But even the pencil-necked super nerd, Cameron, had managed to get a date for the party. Although Gwen wore far too much makeup for Justin's taste, it still felt like a kick in the ribs that someone as wholly unattractive and dorky as Cameron could still get a date while he remained single.

Not that he had tried to find a date and failed – it was simply that nobody had sought him out.

"Congratulations." Justin said cordially, grabbing another cup of punch and walking away from the table, starting to wish that Geoff or Duncan _had_ spiked all the beverages.

How was he supposed to enjoy a Christmas party in which he appeared to be the only single person in the room when he was completely sober? Sure, he tended to avoid alcohol because it was bad for you, and he didn't want a beer belly to ruin his modelling career, but his need for a pick me up was increasing at a dire pace.

"You shouldn't feel lonely when you're surrounded by friends." A gentle voice said nearby, catching Justin's attention, and he found the pale witch girl from season four talking to him. "It may not feel like it, but you aren't alone."

Justin narrowed his eyes. "I'm not lonely. As if someone as gorgeous as me could possibly be lonely!"

"It's alright to admit it, you know." She told him. "I'm not judging you. It's perfectly normal to feel that way, I'm just saying that you don't have to."

"I'm not lonely." Justin repeated, rolling his eyes. "What makes you think I'm lonely anyway?"

"Why, it's all over your aura."

"Oh look Cody! Mistletoe!" Sierra's shrill voice exclaimed, hip-checking Justin out of the way and pulling Cody to stand in the same spot that Justin had just been standing. "Kiss me, Cody!"

"But Sierra, that's the third time to-" Cody's last word was cut off as Sierra forcefully pressed her mouth against his.

"I'll keep you company, if you'd like." Dawn offered as Justin began to walk away from the smooching couple with a look of disgust plastered on his perfect face. Falling into step beside him, Dawn smiled. "So, why did you audition for Total Drama way back when?"

Justin shrugged. "I guess I thought it would help my modelling career. How about you?"

Dawn nodded at Justin's answer, before replying to his question. "I wanted to donate all the money to charity. I didn't win, but I was able to sell some Total Drama memorabilia online to raise money for the animal shelter."

"I was going to donate my winnings to my favourite charity too - the Unattractive Looking People Wish Foundation."

"That's so thoughtful of you!"

"I suppose I am rather thoughtful, aren't I?" Justin said with a grin as the duo paused for a moment out of the way of the other partygoers.

"You are indeed." Dawn said, glancing up at the taller boy's face. With a smile, she placed her hands on Justin's shoulders and stood on her toes to give Justin a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Justin."

Justin, taken aback by the girl's sudden actions, found himself speechless for just a moment as Dawn dropped her hands to her sides. "What was that for?"

Dawn pointed to the ceiling above the two of them. "Mistletoe."

Justin looked up with a grin."Well that just won't do." Justin said quietly to himself, before turning back to the wide-eyed blonde. With one hand under her chin, he gently tipped her head back so she was looking up at him. "Merry Christmas Dawn."

And with that, he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**Constructive critique appreciated! Please review!**


End file.
